


commanding

by WattStalf



Series: Kinktober 2016 [12]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Blow Jobs, Kinktober 2016, M/M, Master/Slave, PWP, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:45:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8261401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Xander gets the chance to experience a fantasy, and Ryoma plays the part perfectly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write these two for ages, and there's a certain image out there that really gets me going that involves choking, but it implies non-con and I didn't want to write that when it seemed so OOC for Ryoma to do that to anyone, even a defeated enemy. Toooo far. And then I was trying to figure out what to do for Kinktober, and I was trying to fit this ship in somewhere because, again, I've wanted to write them for ages. I settled on today's prompt of Master/slave, deciding that if it was all roleplay, then I could justify them doing it almost as roughly, with a brief asphyxiation scene thrown in.  
> 

Ryoma asks him once again if he's sure about this, and Xander doesn't hesitate this time, not like he has been up until now. No good will come from hesitation, and if he keeps putting this off, keeps letting himself feel afraid, then he isn't ever going to get anywhere; he isn't ever going to get what it is that he wants. He knows that things have gotten to a point between him and Ryoma that he can trust the other prince, and the fact that he was receptive when the fantasy was initially described to him should be more than enough.

So he takes a few deep breaths after he says that he's sure, reminding himself just how badly he wants this. This was all his idea, after all, and it's been on his mind for so long. Soon enough, his fantasy is going to be realized, and once he's cleared his mind of nerves, he is overcome with excitement.

~X~

On the appointed night, he sits in his room and he waits. He waits until he hears footsteps outside of his door, and then the door opens and Ryoma enters, a look on his face usually reserved for his troops. Xander's breath catches in his throat as the other man's eyes survey the room, and when they land on him, he speaks with a cold voice. “On your knees, Nohrian. Or did you forget my orders already?”

It's a dark game to play, considering their past, but neither one of them lets that bother them and Xander drops to his knees as Ryoma continues to speak. “Prisoners are supposed to greet me on their knees, remember? Or do I have to do something to make you remember?”

“No,” he says.

“No?”

“No, sir.” He can hear his own heart pounding.

“Call me _master_ ,” Ryoma replies, breathing out the last word slowly.

“No, master,” Xander says, and the word feels strange and lovely in his mouth.

“If I'm going to be your master,” the man goes on, “then I think _slave_ is a more fitting name than _prisoner_ , wouldn't you agree?”

“Yes, master.”

“Good to see that you're learning. Even so, I disagree with you, slave. I think you _do_ need me to help you remember. You're going to stay on your knees until I say otherwise...in fact, you're going to stay on your hands and knees.” Ryoma gives him a wicked smile, and he is cold and he is commanding, and he is absolutely beautiful like this.

He rounds behind him as Xander gets down onto his hands, already knowing what's coming. Sure enough, his pants are quickly yanked down, and he hears the sound of Ryoma sucking on his fingers. It's going to be a little bit rough tonight, of course, but it's nothing that he can't handle and the other prince- his  _master_ \- knows that.

“Let's see if this is enough to teach my slave a lesson,” he says, his voice low as he kneels behind Xander and starts to push one of his fingers inside of him. It isn't as much work as it once was, but Xander tenses up all the same, and Ryoma scolds him. “ _Relax_ , slave.”

“Yes, master.”

Ryoma clicks his tongue. “Are you already hard, slave? Just from  _this_ ? I'm trying to teach you a lesson, remember? If you're just going to enjoy yourself, then I don't know how I'm going to be sure it actually worked.” However, this doesn't stop him from working a second finger inside of Xander, and hooking and scissoring them to stretch his slave in preparation. Ryoma hasn't so much has touched him, but it's true that he's already hard, and when his master starts to pull his fingers back, he can't help a soft whine of protest.

“Quiet,” Ryoma says, walking back around him until he's directly in front of his face. “Suck me. That should keep you quiet for a little bit.”

Xander does as he's told, a bit more eagerly than someone following orders, taking Ryoma's cock into his mouth and pushing himself forward to take in as much as he can without gagging. His master moans in appreciation as he runs his tongue along the length of his cock, sucking and coating him with a generous amount of saliva, because he knows that's the real purpose of this. However, when Ryoma starts pulling hard on his hair, he can't say he minds that, and when he holds him still so that he can force himself just a little bit deeper, causing tears to well up in Xander's eyes as he gags, he  _still_ can't say he minds that.

It would probably be easy for Ryoma to lose himself in this and finish himself off in this way, but he keeps his self-control and pulls out of Xander's mouth. “Now,” he says, “you should be ready for me. Are you, slave?”

“Yes, master.”

As predicted, it hurts a little more than it usually does, and without a more reliable lubricant, it takes Ryoma a bit more work to push himself into Xander. Xander lets out a broken groan before gritting his teeth, and despite all this, he can't say he minds the pain at all. In fact, as Ryoma continues, paying his discomfort no mind, he would have to say he loves it, that this was exactly what he wanted; to throw away the image of a prince for one night, to rid himself of regality and responsibility, to serve no other purpose than to be used by his lover.

Ryoma grunts low in his ear, and then he feels a tug at his cravat, and he realizes that his master is pulling on it. Suddenly, he yanks it and Xander can feel his ability to breathe slipping away. Ryoma doesn't loosen his grip, and soon, Xander can't breathe at all, and he  _loves_ it, he  _revels_ in it, and Ryoma still hasn't touched him but he's getting close already, he can tell. His vision blurs and his throat aches and his lungs beg him for air that he can't take in, and his master doesn't let go until Xander feels himself going slack underneath him.

Only then does Ryoma decide that he's had enough, and when he lets go and the air rushes into Xander's burning lungs, he's pushed over the edge and he comes, hard and with a dry, breathless moan. Ryoma still hasn't touched him, and he laughs at this. “Is that all it took for you, slave?” There's silence, as Xander still struggles to catch his breath. “I asked you a question.”

“Yes,” he gasps. “Yes, master.”

“Pathetic, but I suppose I can't expect anything more from you.” All this time, he hasn't even paused his thrusts, and he redoubles his efforts now, thrusting hard into Xander who can barely even hold himself up anymore. But he does, he holds out because he's been ordered too even though he's exhausted and out of breath, and he manages to support himself until Ryoma groans and comes inside of him.

For a moment, he's afraid that he won't be able to support himself, as Ryoma relaxes for a moment and he is forced to try to support both of their weights, but then the prince, his master, straightens up and pulls out and stands. “You did a very good job, slave,” he says. “And I don't think that's a lesson you'll be forgetting any time soon.”

“Thank you, master.”

He helps Xander to his feet then, and his face shifts. Gone is the cold and commanding master; instead, the Ryoma he knows and loves smiles gently at him. “So? How did I do?” he asks. “That wasn't too much, was it?”

Xander smiles back and replies, “Not at all. In fact, that was exactly what I wanted.”

 


End file.
